


Convivencia

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Broken Homes, Fluff, M/M, Pain, causing characters pain, happiness, helping eachother, idk how to tag, sadness and depression, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: convivencia: Unity, oneness, co-existence and harmony with one another, to exist and live peacefully together.While the world had made itself an enemy to both the young boys, they still found a way to co-exist with one another happily, away from all the hurt they had been caused.





	Convivencia

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sad so slight trigger warning they both come from broken homes so if that's a sensitive subject to you I suggest not reading.

     Oliver looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes red and puffy. It had been a year since his mother died. A year since his father began drinking. He skipped school today. Everyone remembers the infamous day that broke Oliver Schermerhorn, making him the dramatic, troubled kid they knew today. Oliver knew that everyone would look at him and be reminded. He knew this because he couldn't stop crying. When he had yelled that he wanted his mom that day he got stuck in a tree, he had not gotten so upset because his friends were laughing at him. He got upset because even through his high, he remembered that that was no longer a possibility for him. That his mother, which cancer had taken from him, was no longer there to bring him down from trees. That his father was too drunk to even efficiently get the phone off the line. That day was the day he stopped loving Emaline. That was the day he stopped loving anyone, really. Because Oliver had always been the light of his parents lives. Happy, bubbly, good grades, kind. He was the perfect child in their opinion. It wasn't until it happened that he realized he couldn't stand not getting attention. And that now, being the quiet, troubled actor in class, but the loud, dramatic diva of a boy in the halls was what he had to rely on for attention. Oliver looked at his crying face in the mirror and understood that he was broken. His trench coat, originally being his mothers, was engulfing him, and his tears caught on the collar of it. There was no bringing her back, and he understood that today more than ever.

     

     Meanwhile, in a different neighborhood in Boring, a slightly less fortunate one, sat a depressed Tyler. His mother was barking at his step dad, complaining about how he was a psycho alcoholic. At least his step dad realized Tyler existed. At least, that was Tyler's train of thought. His mother attributed his biological fathers sudden disappearance to Tyler, and thus hadn't acknowledged him in a good amount of time. Tyler's world was lonely. His friends had drifted from him, and his family was barely even that. Nothing about his life was typical. He felt stupid every time he entered a class room, so he couldn't even escape his troubles while attempting to learn. He felt as though he was stuck in a never ending nightmare. His family, bullying, no friends, his teachers calling him dumb to his face. He was a bad record stuck on loop. Tyler hoped for a day where something could go his way. All he wanted was to feel. 

 

     In a desperate moment of not wanting to be alone, Oliver sneaked out through his window, searching desperately for the Bowen house. Once the destination was found, he tapped on the window. Tyler knew who it was, because who else would want to visit him? He always made Oliver feel at home here. He was aloud to smoke indoors, drink, cry, spill out all his emotions, whatever. Tyler's parents didn't even care. So Tyler let him in, and Oliver was grateful. Upon seeing each other, it was obvious they were both having a rough day. Oliver sighed, gently wrapping his long, protective arms around the smaller frame in front of him. Tyler breathed in the older boys scent. They both stood like that for a moment, understanding that this was perfectly gay of them. Neither of them cared. They were one at this moment. Two broken boys, grasping for whatever love they could find. Both boys needed someone to hold them, to love them, to make them feel special and give them attention. Both boys needed each other more than words or phrases could describe. They were essentially healing every time they were together. This was because there was one truth about them; they were alone until the found each other. Two people who share the same type of being alone can find themselves being whole together, in a co-existing sort of way. It is that sense of togetherness that makes them love one another more than themselves.

     This was why Tyler was the first to speak.

     "I have never felt more alone." He cried softly into the taller boys chest. Oliver's breath hitched, and he placed his hand on the back of Tyler's head. He chocked back tears, trying to find the right words.

     "We have each other now. I'm never going to leave you." It was the wonderful, yet short moments where Oliver wasn't passive aggressive that made Tyler's heart skip a beat. Oliver's words were hushed and calm. His face was soft, and his body relaxed. Everything about him changed.

     "I'm never going to leave you either." Tyler promised. They were both crying heavily, their arms and legs shaking. They were sharing an intense moment, love filling their body, replacing all the sadness from moments before. Neither of them wanted to say it, but they both knew that they wanted to feel this feeling again. Because for the first time in a while, they weren't truly alone.


End file.
